As Noon Past
'As Noon Past '''is the seventh chapter of Season One. The chapter marks the second, but indirect, appearance of the identical twins, Edgar and Micah Swann. The main body of the chapter consists of indirect events that possibly reflects the main timeline of the story. Read As noon past, Ezra was browsing through the video game store in search for games under 20 dollars. He found a few Spongebob games that didn’t interest him much, so he left the store. As he was about to walk down an alleyway to get to the coffee shop to buy a mocha, a voice made him pause, just as he was about to turn into the alleyway. He faintly heard a voice of someone with a Central-Asian accent speaking, just before he turned to see who it was, he heard a second voice. This voice was familiar, it was a French accent and he knew that he had heard it the day before, it was the detective! He turned to take a peek into the alleyway and he wasn’t surprised to see that he was right. But the person he was talking to he couldn’t quite see because his back was almost towards him. Until he turned slightly, and to his horror it was the terrorist from his dreams, Muhammad Praveen. He then eavesdropped on the conversation. He heard the detective speak first “… please sir Previeen, Ayy kniow nuzzing! I canz-elled ze inviest-ogayt-iown earlier todiay!” Then he saw Praveen grab the man by his collar as he heard his deep Central-Asian voice, “If I find cops looking at the bullet that hit Ashton Butch, you will be in quite some trouble! Am I understood?” ''“Yess zir, yess,” answered Dt. Pierre-D’Amour, as soon as he finished speaking Muhammad released the detective, and straight after he did, he ran out of sight. Muhammad looked around, and nearly saw Ezra peaking in, but he popped his head out of sight in the split second before he was seen. Ezra decided that he down that alley, even after Muhammad left the alleyway in the same direction as the detective ran off. Ezra wouldn’t risk encountering an armed man over a cup of mocha, so he decided to take the long way. He walked down the main road to get to his hot drink. On the way, all he could think about was Muhammad Praveen. He was literally certain that he is the terrorist from his dreams and that he is the one that shot Butch. Suddenly, as Ezra was looking down while thinking, a man approached him. To his shock it was Muhammad, but he wasn’t holding a gun but was smiling instead. He spoke, “Ezra, right? As you probably know, I’m Muhammad from school,” he held out his hand for a handshake. But Ezra, who was totally surprised, completely rejected the hand and just stared at the man. Instead, he asked cautiously, “What do you want from me!?” The man then looked confused and answered, “Oh I just saw you and recognised that you were the person that Miss Tanen went off at, and I decided that I wanted to meet you. God, Miss Tanen’s a bitch isn’t she?” Ezra was still looking at Muhammad, shocked, and thinking of what to reply. As much as he agreed on what he said about Miss Tanen, he didn’t want to agree with his enemy. So he bravely said, “How dare you insult Miss Tanen like that! Her father is dying in the hospital and all you can say about her is that she is a bitch! Speaking of hospitals, Ashton Butch is suffering from a bullet there, due to a person that was threatening a detective not so long ago!” Muhammad’s warm smile instantly turned into a frown, before questioning, “What are you saying?” Ezra, who swallowed like he was frightened before saying another brave thing, “You are a terrorist Muhammad! You were the one who shot Butch and you can’t deny it!” Muhammad took a deep breath and said, “Come now… we must not make hasty accusations like this! This is America! The ‘Smart country’ (Muhammad quoted with his fingers), and I’m sure we’ll have some very interesting times in the future, Ezra.” Muhammad smirked and walked away before getting into his black sedan, and driving out of sight. Ezra then bought his mocha. Two hours later his father arrived and took him home. Ezra was proud about what he said to Muhammad, but at the same time, he was scared that his dreams would come to life! That night he went to bed feeling that way, but he was excited for the graveyard party tomorrow. As Ezra was walking along the streets the very next day, he went past Edgar and Micah’s house. Their house looked as mentally crazy as they did. Suddenly, a postman on a motorcycle who was holding a package rode past, and drove into the twins’ front yard. The postman dismounted his bike, while Ezra stopped to watch. The post officer knocked on the weird door and out came the identical twins. They both shouted at the exact same time, “Our model of the real C-3PO is finally here!” And not to Ezra’s surprise, Micah and Edgar did a really weird dance while humming the Star Wars theme song. Micah grabbed the package and spoke to the officer, “Hey, you know 0+0-”, before Micah could finish his sentence Edgar had put his hand over his mouth to stop him speaking, before speaking himself, “forget about him, he’s a Gonk Droid.” The postman who spoke in a Central-Asian voice said, “I’ll need you to sign here, sir.” Edgar, without hesitation, signed the paper on the clipboard. The postman then turned his bike around and rode off. As he was riding off Ezra could see his face, but couldn’t see his eyes due to the sunglasses he was wearing. But he saw that he had dark skin, and as he rode past Ezra, he gave him a familiar smirk, and he suddenly knew who it was! Micah and Edgar opened the package together, and inside it wasn’t anything Star Wars related: it was a bomb! The bomb suddenly exploded, killing the twins and destroying their house. Suddenly, Ezra woke up, realizing that it was a dream. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am! He immediately lied back down and went to sleep. Muhammad appeared right in front of Ezra in the middle of a graveyard, before everything was out of sight, because smoke had suddenly appeared. Once the smoke was gone, Muhammad was gone, and instead, graves appeared. To Ezra’s shock these were the words printed on the gravestones, “DAMON WHITE (19th of January, 1965 – 3rd of June, 2012) – Beloved husband and father,” the second stone said, “URSULA WHITE (27th of September, 1967 – 3rd of June, 2012) – Beloved wife and mother,” the third one said, “DANE YOUNG (1st of December, 1994 – 3rd of June, 2012) – Beloved son and friend.” Ezra couldn’t believe what he was seeing, to even more shock, he turned around and saw six more gravestones, which were for Pete Marshall, Ashton Butch, Lois Young, Margaret Tanen, Edgar Swann and Micah Swann, and they all had died on roughly the same date as the others. Ezra couldn’t believe what he saw and screamed “NOOOOOOO!!!!” When he woke up he was still screaming, except his mother and his father were beside him comforting him. He realised it was a dream, and he was surprised to see his mother who he had expected to return in days. His mother spoke, “Sweetie, are you alright!?” Ursula White leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Before Ezra asked, “What happened?” His mum instantly answered, “It’s 4 in the morning, you were dreaming, sweetie, and you kept on screaming ‘It’s coming’ in your sleep.” His father then joined in on the conversation, “Anyway, you better get back to sleep, the err… Graveyard party is on tomorrow night, I mean, tonight.” The mention of graveyard suddenly haunted him, but he went back to sleep, concerned if whether he was dreaming the future… Characters *Ezra White *Edgar Swann (indirect) *Micah Swann (indirect) *Muhammad Praveen (indirect) *Ursula White *Damon White Trivia *A reference is once again made to Kellyanne (see The Terrorist's Car). *There was more dream than physical events in this chapter. Category:Season One Category:By Alfons